


Two by Two, Three by Three, Six Broken Hearts

by Ravenoftheskyes



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: Three actors. A director and two singers. An Awakened Hero and a Lord. A Hollywood Darling and a Sacred Idol. A New Kiria and The Best of the Best.
Relationships: Akagi Touma & Tsurugi Yashiro, Akagi Touma & Yumizuru Eleonora, Akagi Touma/Aoi Itsuki, Aoi Itsuki & Kurono Kiria, Aoi Itsuki & Oribe Tsubasa, Kurono Kiria & Oribe Tsubasa, Kurono Kiria/Tsurugi Yashiro, Oribe Tsubasa/Yumizuru Eleonora, Tsurugi Yashiro & Yumizuru Eleonora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Two by Two, Three by Three, Six Broken Hearts

“Itsuki-!”

“Touma-!”

“Tsubasa-!”

“Ellie-!”

“Kiria-!”

“Yashiro-!”

Screams are heard. Comms are cut. And suddenly two groups are split. 

~

“Th-They’ve gotta be fine…” Ellie muttered. “They’ve gotta be.”

Touma winced in pain, and grabbed his arm. 

“We barely fought them off…”

“They’ve got our leader and the master mage! Plus Tsubasa could just fly ‘em away!”

Yashiro shook his head. 

“Yumi… Ellie, you’re probably the strongest person on the team, followed closely by Touma. We could barely fight them off ourselves.”

Touma looked up. 

“What the hell are you saying?! That our friends and Significant Others are dead?!”

Yashiro looked directly into his eyes. 

“No, but they might be critically injured or unconscious. We have to find them.”

Ellie and Touma both got up at that. 

“You’re damn right. I’ve got a few Beads and Chakra drops on me, let’s heal up and go.” Touma said. 

Ellie narrowed her eyes. 

“Let’s find them.”

~

“Touma?! Ellie! Yashiro! Please, come in!” Itsuki yelled, only getting static. 

Kiria sat on the floor next to him, while Tsubasa healed her broken leg. 

“Nothing?” She said, quietly.

“No…” He muttered, his head in his hands. 

“A-Are you sure?!” Tsubasa said, her voice getting louder by the second. 

“Tsubasa, quiet down. There might be more enemies here. And… yes, I’m sure. I’m only getting static.” 

Kiria got up the moment her leg was healed. 

“We’ve got to find them. They’re strong as hell, but Ellie’s a bit of a glass cannon and I don’t think Touma and Yashiro could have fought an ambush that strong without her.”

Itsuki looked up. 

“You’re right. Tsubasa, take a Chakra Pot. We’ve got to get moving.”

~

Touma, Ellie, and Yashiro practically ran through the Idolasphere. 

What they didn’t notice was a spell coming for them. 

A status ailment. Panic. 

Yashiro tried desperately to keep his composure, while Touma and Ellie’s eyes were wild. 

And that’s when they saw something. 

“S-Sparky!”

“Tsubasa!”

“Kiria!” 

Three bodies, on the ground, eyes wild and weapons out. 

Touma kneeled down and checked Itsuki’s pulse. 

“...No. No, please! Itsuki, tell me this is all some stupid joke!”

He picked up the limp body and held it close to his chest. 

“...Why?! Why did someone have to take you away too?! Is it me?! Does everyone I love have to leave me in some way?!”

And he grabbed the pendant of his necklace in a panic. 

Ellie crouched down next to Tsubasa. 

She rubbed her hands together, and she sent a jolt of electricity through Tsubasa’s body. 

And another one. 

And another one. 

And another one. 

“Tsubasa, p-please! I’m begging you, get up! I can’t do this without you!”

Yashiro sat on the ground next to Kiria, taking one of his gloves off and feeling her cheek. 

“...You’re ice. You’re supposed to be cold. Please, tell me I didn’t lose you, Kiria! You… you made me feel… something! And now… it hurts… so much...”

He felt a tear run down his cheek. 

“Kiria… I love you.”

And three identical pained screams went up. 

~

Itsuki, Tsubasa, and Kiria walked through the twisting paths of this Idolasphere. 

“We shouldn’t have split up…” Itsuki muttered. “We would have been safer all together.”

And then, a spell. An ailment. A matching panic. 

And they stumbled upon three bodies. Wild eyed. Weapons out. Exactly the same as the ones Touma, Ellie, and Yashiro found… except they were different people. 

“Touma!”

“E-Ellie!”

“Yashiro!”

Itsuki touched Touma’s cheek, and quickly came to a realization. 

“No. No no no. No, this isn’t happening. Please, Touma! Don’t… don’t leave me…” 

And he sent a jolt of electricity through Touma’s body. 

And another. 

And another. 

Tsubasa crouched next to Ellie’s body. 

“You… you’re a great actress, Ellie. We know! Hollywood material, but you can stop acting. I’m here now.”

Tsubasa then Samerecarmed. 

“Ellie. Get up.”

Another one. 

“Come on…!”

Kiria checked for Yashiro’s pulse. 

“Come on, Yashiro. This isn’t funny. We get you’re an amazing actor, now don’t make me wake you up with a little cold.”

Kiria quickly sent a blast of cold through his skin. 

“...You didn’t even shiver. Yashiro… you’re not actually…”

And then she realized something. 

“You use fire. You’re supposed to run hot. So then…. no…!”

And three more pained screams went up. 

~

Ellie was the first to get up.

“We… we’ve gotta get out of here. We’ve gotta avenge them.”

Touma looked up. 

“...Y-You’re right. Please… forgive me for leaving you here…! I’ll be a hero, for all of the kids that are sad and lost! Just like you three were for me! I promise that!”

Yashiro quickly wiped his eyes and pulled his gloves back on. 

“R-Right. Let us go. ...I’m so sorry that I’m leaving you. Itsuki, you taught me how to feel. Tsubasa, you taught me the power of friendship. And Kiria… you taught me how to love again. All kinds of love. From the platonic love I feel for all of you, to the romantic kind that… I reserved for you. I don’t know if I’ll ever love again in this life, but I know I will when I see you again.”

Ellie looked down at Tsubasa. 

“I’ll see you someday… my sunlight. I’m sorry. Itsuki, Kiri… take care of each other. Kiri, you were the best big sis I could have asked for. Itsuki… you taught me that I have a place that I’m accepted. Right here.”

And the three of them got up, their resolve set. Grieving can wait. Vengeance came first. 

~

Itsuki got up. 

_I-I’m the leader. Grieving can wait. First… vengeance._

“We’ve got to go. First things first… I’m not letting the people that did this to them escape with their lives.”

Kiria’s eyes went cold. 

“You’re damn right. Yashiro… rest. I know you probably haven’t slept in years, so do it now. I’m sorry I can’t be there when you wake up. And… Touma, Ellie… I’m sorry I failed you. I’m sorry I failed as your big sister.”

Tsubasa took a deep breath. 

“Ellie… you’re my wind. And I know you’ll be with me in every gust of wind I feel. I’ll miss you. I’ll miss all of you! Every crackle of a fireplace, every crack of thunder! I’ll never forget any of you!”

Itsuki felt his fingers crackle. 

“Touma, you died a hero. You died as _my_ hero. Ellie, you died as you achieved your dream. Yashiro, you died as you learned how to love. I’m sorry that the heights you could have reached were cut down here.”

The three of them got up, wiping their eyes and grabbing their weapons. Vengeance, and then they can rest. 

~

Touma looked up, and he saw something. Three shadowy figures. 

“...I just know it. That’s them.” He muttered. 

The first figure gained a twisted smirk. 

The three of them quickly summoned their weapons, and attacked. 

~

Kiria noticed something. 

“Itsuki! Watch out, I think it’s them!”

And the shadowy figures lunged. 

Kiria faced off against one with a katana.

“So, you’re using his weapon. Fitting, I know all the katana tricks. You’re dying here. This is revenge. Revenge for my little siblings and my boyfriend.”

Tsubasa was against one with a bow.

“You took Ellie from me! And Touma and Yashiro! I just got Aya back, and then you steal away some more of my family?! I’ll never forgive you!”

Itsuki found himself against one with a lance. 

“...I’ll take you out. Touma didn’t deserve this, none of them did! All they wanted was to make people happy!”

And the battle began. 

~

“They just don’t quit! Just die already, you deserve it for what you did to my Sunshine! And to my big sister and brother!” Ellie yelled, firing another arrow at the figure in front of her.

It lunged at her and quickly used the handle of its lance to knock her down. 

It lifted up its lance, and Ellie quickly rolled out of the way. 

Touma used his lance to block an attack from the figure’s sword, and quickly kicked it down. 

The figure got up quickly and threw him back with an electric attack. 

“Damn you! You took so much from me, and now it’s your turn!”

Yashiro quickly dodged most of his figure’s attacks, but it landed a solid kick into his stomach. 

Yashiro fell to the ground, but rolled out of the way of the figure’s ice blast. 

“I’m not letting you take anyone else from me, goddamn it!”

~

Both sides ran out of breath. They were all low on energy, but rage and panic consumed their thoughts. 

They all wanted revenge. 

“S-Stop it!” A voice said. None of them heard. 

And then a melody began to play. 

Everyone dropped their weapons and began to clutch their heads. 

And then the vocals started. 

_Raindrop memories…_

_A half-remembered history…_

Everyone dropped to their knees

“What the hell is this?!”

“Some kind of trap?!”

_I’m trying to forget your voice,_

_Forget your scent, but I remember vividly._

“It hurts…!”

“I…! Ugh, whatever you’re doing, stop it!”

_Raindrop memories…_

_A melancholy elegy…_

“D-Damn it…! All I wanted was the chance to avenge someone I lost!”

“No…! I need to do this! For the little siblings and boyfriend that I failed…!”

_I’m sleeping in my reverie,_

_And I will never let them go._

Six pained screams. 

_And when you said goodbye, and left me all alone…_

_Was that all it took to let me fall?_

Hands fell to the ground, barely holding their bodies up. 

_If I had said sorry, a plain apology…_

_Would anything have changed at all?_

Eyes began to clear, and the pain began to fade. 

_Raindrop Memories…_

_A half-remembered history…_

“Raindrop… memories…?”

“Half… remembered… history…?”

_Locked in my heart, I could never part with this rainy memory!_

And then the fog in their heads finally cleared. 

“Nngh… I feel so… clearheaded…”

“Me too…”

“Same here…”

“Feels good to be able to think straight again…”

“Yeah…”

“Finally…”

A sigh of relief was breathed from the side. 

“It worked! You guys were beating each other up! I was scared!” 

Everyone turned their heads to the voice. 

“Mamori! What are you doing here?! You had Microwavin’ today!” Itsuki yelled. 

Mamori pulled out her phone. 

“It’s been six hours! Mom texted me when she couldn’t reach any of you, and now I’m here.”

Touma sighed. 

“Six hours? Have we really been in here that long?”

“It honestly felt like five minutes.” Ellie muttered, and then realized something. “Wait. We saw your bodies. You three are supposed to be dead, what the fuck is going on here?!”

Everyone’s eyes widened at that. 

Tsubasa spoke up. 

“B-But, Ellie… we saw your bodies!”

Everyone looked at each other. 

“Was this some stupid trick by a mirage…?!” Itsuki muttered. 

And then the shock wore off and everyone piled into a hug. 

“I don’t care. I genuinely don’t care. As long as you’re alive and with me, I’ll take it.” Touma muttered. 

Everyone agreed to that, and they all headed back to the Fortuna office. 

Itsuki turned the TV on and put on Microwavin’ with Mamorin. 

And everyone proceeded to collapse from exhaustion, still all in a hug pile. 

Three hours later, everyone split off into pairs of two. 

~

Itsuki and Touma walked through the dying afternoon light, through Shibuya’s bustling streets. 

“Touma… gods, I was so upset. I didn’t think I’d see you, Ellie, and Yashiro until I died.” Itsuki muttered. 

“So was I. I thought I was cursed or something. I genuinely started to believe that everyone who cares about me will be ripped away somehow.”

Touma began to fiddle with his horseshoe necklace. 

“Remember when you got this for me? You got a matching bracelet for Tsubasa and a matching anklet for yourself. A horseshoe for me, a pair of wings for Tsubasa, and a small sword for yourself.”

Itsuki looked up at the taller boy. 

“Yeah. I do. I was agonizing for weeks over which ones to get you two. I just wanted to make sure it was perfect.”

“Well… this kinda became my charm, you know? It always signified the unbreakable bond between the three of us. I always think of your and Tsubasa’s smiles when I grab it.”

“...That’s so sweet.”

Touma hummed softly. 

“Have you been practicing that song that Mom wants us to record for Fortuna’s fifth ani?”

“Yeah. I have. Come on and smile, smile, come on and smile for me, it’s going to be alright.”

Touma sighed. 

“I love your voice. It’s amazing.”

“Oh, come on. Yours is much better.”

“That’s not true. Yours is just so sweet and soft, it’s so nice.”

“Yours is loud and fiery, and who doesn’t love that?”

Touma stopped in his tracks, and Itsuki stopped too. 

“Touma, why’d you…?”

Touma leaned down and quickly pulled the bluenette into a kiss. 

It lingered as they broke apart. 

“...I was terrified that I was never going to hear that sweet voice again.” 

Itsuki looked up. 

“I took the sound of your voice for granted. I took all of this for granted. But… gods, it hurts. It hurts thinking that I might lose you.”

Touma closed his eyes. 

“Do you want to stay over at my place tonight? I’ll text Grandpa, but he’ll probably say yes.”

Itsuki quickly nodded, and after a quick confirmation from Touma’s Grandpa, they walked to the redhead’s house, hand in hand. 

~

Ellie quickly breathed, as she led Tsubasa to a nearby hill. 

The sun was falling, and it illuminated the girls in a bright glow. 

“Tsubasa…”

“Ellie…”

“I don’t ever want to lose you.” 

Tsubasa looked over when Ellie said that. 

“I don’t ever want to lose you, either.”

Ellie placed her head in her hands. 

“I can’t describe the sheer terror that I felt when I saw you guys on the ground. I know it was just a trick… but…”

“Ellie. It’s okay. I… I could barely stop crying. I wouldn’t be able to call you whenever I was sad, or ask any of you guys for help with acting, or…”

Tears began to spill from Tsubasa’s eyes, and Ellie quickly wiped them off. 

“Remember our song? Dream Catcher?” Ellie muttered. 

“Y-Yeah, why?”

“I was thinking about you when we were recording. In a dream, it’s true, I’m crazy about you.”

Tsubasa blushed. 

“Ellie… remember how everyone assumed Fly was about Itsuki? It’s not. It’s about… well, you.”

Ellie’s face slowly started to match Tsubasa’s. 

“Tsubasa… my sunshine…”

“Ellie… my wind…”

The pair were almost like magnets. Coming to each other like there was no other place to go. 

After the kiss was broken, the two kept their foreheads pressed together. 

“I love you. I love you so much. And, right, Tsubasa… I have something for you.” 

Ellie went through her purse. 

A small charm with “World’s Best Girlfriend” engraved on it. 

She pressed it into Tsubasa’s palm

“Here. It’s just a little charm that you can keep in your hand whenever you need courage. I’ll always be there.” 

Tsubasa looked at it. She quickly slipped it into her pocket and hugged Ellie. 

“I love it. And I love you.”

Tsubasa pulled her phone out of her other pocket, and stared at it. 

“Ellie, do you want to stay over tonight…? I… don’t want to be alone.”

Ellie nodded, and Tsubasa quickly shot a text to her parents. 

“They said yes. Let’s go?”

“Yeah. Let’s go, my sunshine.” 

~

Kiria and Yashiro walked through the old cobblestone streets that led to the high rise buildings that they lived in. 

Night had fallen, and the streets were slightly wet. They glowed in the moonlight. 

The walk was filled with a tense silence. 

“Oh, screw this…” Kiria muttered. “Yashiro, I… I didn’t want to think about losing you.”

“...”

“Oh, stop it. We’re talking about our feelings.”

“We’re both masters of emotional repression.”

“And that’s bad.”

“...You’re right. I’m sorry. I just… don’t know how to get the words out.” 

Yashiro flipped his bangs out of his face. 

“I didn’t want to think about losing you either. I was… terrified. And that scares me. I don’t… get attached. It hurts less when someone leaves you.”

“That’s no way to live. Aren’t you happier now, than you were a few months ago?”

“Yes… but…” 

Yashiro’s eyes began to burn with unshed tears. 

“If I lose any of you… it hurts too much to even think about. When I saw your body… or whatever that was… I just immediately froze up. And then I looked over and saw Itsuki and Tsubasa… and it almost killed me.”

Kiria’s eyes began to water as well. 

“Yashiro, I know it hurts, but… there’s no way to be happy if there’s no risk of pain. We both know that. I still remember that smile you had on right before the Mass Disappearance. You were happy. We were happy. It was just us four against the world. Rise, Ayaha, me, and you.” 

The tears began to fall from both their eyes. 

They turned to each other, and stared into each other’s eyes. 

“...I love you.”

Neither of them knew who said it, but they both meant it. 

Yashiro quickly pulled the gloves off his hands, and grabbed both of Kiria’s in his. 

Kiria quickly slipped one hand away and used it to bring Yashiro’s face down to her height. 

A long, soft kiss. Tasting of salt from the tears that were still falling down their cheeks. 

Kiria was the one to break it. 

“I was looking for the right time to give this to you… and I can’t think of a better time than now.” And she pulled something out of her pocket. 

“...A key?” Yashiro muttered. “What is this?”

Kiria smirked through her tears. 

“The key to my heart… and to my condo. I made you a copy.” And she pressed it into his hand. “Yashi… if you ever need me, just come over. You’re my boyfriend, and it’s high time you got one of these too.”

Yashiro also gained a small smirk. 

“Too?”

“That’s right. You’re not special, everyone has keys to my place. I’m everyone’s big sister, they all get to come over at all hours of the day and night to bug me.”

“Kiri, I’m offended. I thought I was your favorite.”

“Not even close!”

Small laughter erupted from the two of them. 

Kiria looked at the street in front of them. 

“You know, we’re kinda like Mia and Sebastian from La La Land. If we hadn’t been dating, we’d probably be singing A Lovely Night right about now.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t have a romantic dance break.”

“...That is true. But, also... I’m just way too tired and anxious right now. Want to come over to my place and binge some romance show and eat popcorn until we fall asleep again?” 

“That may be the best idea I have ever heard.”

And then they smiled at each other and continued their walk. 


End file.
